


How to Soothe a Grouchy Geralt

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, Grumpy Geralt, M/M, Magic Oil, Multi, My Boyfriend Geralt and His Boyfriend Jaskier, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Geralt comes home to some bad news that makes his sour mood even darker. Yennefer and Jaskier decide to try and cheer him up . . . with a little magical assistance.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584583
Comments: 35
Kudos: 552





	How to Soothe a Grouchy Geralt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainingechoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingechoes/gifts).



> Gift for my darling rainingechoes <3 Thank you for being as obsessed with stuff as me
> 
> Fanart for the fic done by avengerssherlocknerd on tumblr:
> 
> *Mildly NSFW, nudity*
> 
> https://avengerssherlocknerd.tumblr.com/post/613932136684273664/next-up-on-my-need-to-draw-these-three-im-less

The door to the little store Yennefer ran, ‘Magical Bits, Bobs, Etc.’, under their apartments burst open and a very wet and very clearly pissed off Geralt stood holding his kit in one hand and a bundle of what appeared to be tongues in the other, Jaskier and Yennefer exchanged looks before they both turned to regard the sodden Witcher. Jaskier cleared his throat, “Did you go for a swim?”

Geralt blinked and stomped, or squished rather, his way inside, slamming the door closed behind him and glaring at the two, dumping the tongues on the counter and shrugging the kit to the floor next to the door, “Drowners . . . a whole bunch of Drowners . . . “

“Oh, I take it they tried and failed to live up to their name?” Yennefer asked, gesturing to the already established wet and quite alive Geralt who turned his scowl on her, “What?”

“So glad you two are comfortable and have room for snark while I almost drown.” Geralt grumbled then slogged his way toward the stairs to their apartments.

Jaskier grimaced and looked at Yennefer, “Yen, dearest, correct me if I’m wrong but, um, wasn’t the bounty for . . . a pack of Wargs? I just . . . seem to  _ recall  _ quite clearly that it was Wargs, not Drowners we were sending him after?”

Yennefer grimaced, rifling through a stack of papers that had scratches through lines of text, “Someone wrote it down somewhere, we always write the assignments down!”

“So, how absolutely murderous will he be when he finds out there was no coin in that fight?” Jaskier said softly, moving from his corner to her side, trying to help her sort through the finished reports, “Especially with rent due, between the three of us, Gerry’s the big bread winner . . . ”

“Quite, I’d say . . . “ Yennefer sighed, “Suppose we go up and pamper our surly lover, ease the imminent pain of his loss?”

“I’ll get the scented oils, you get a bath going,” Jaskier hurried upstairs after Geralt while Yennefer closed the shop and swept after him, “Gerry, darling, I tho- urk!”

Geralt eased his grip on Jaskier’s tunic and glared at him, “Firstly, don’t call me that. Ever. Secondly, I just want to go to sleep.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t-”

“Jaskier. _Please_.” Geralt said firmly and started to look back at where their massive bed was waiting.

“Oh . . . but I thought you might like a hot bath and massage? Hm?” Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows and jerked his head to the door, “Yen’s already drawing you a hot bath and I’ve got my magic fingers just _tingling_ at the thought of working some oil into those rippling, _firm_ muscles.” He reached up to stroke over the forearm holding him to the wall.

Geralt blinked, his scowl lessened just a fraction but it was enough for Jaskier to recognize that he was winning the Witcher over. Finally Geralt released him and shook himself, sending a few droplets of swampwater and whatever filth he’d brought back with him flying and he grumbled something that Jaskier took to be ‘alright, fine’ so he grabbed the big man’s hand and half-drug, half-lead him to the small washroom where Yennefer was swirling water and murmuring in Elder, wearing an appropriately sheer dressing gown. Steam began to rise from the water and flower petals bloomed on the water's surface, she smiled as the pair came in and gestured to the warm bath, “Should be just right, Geralt.”

The white-haired man frowned and glanced between the two of them, “You’re up to something.”

“Who, us?” Jaskier said, his eyes wide, “Perish the thought! We merely wish to show our soggy lover some long-overdue tender love and care! How could you think such thi-”

“Because whenever you have something up your sleeve, you offer me a bath and massage then you have a job I’ll hate or bad news or something.” Geralt said sharply, “I know what you’re doing.”

Jaskier looked at Yennefer, who shrugged then back to Geralt, and he took a slow breath, “So . . . the bounty was for a pack of, um, Wargs, not . . . not Drowners . . . “

Geralt was quiet for a moment then he slowly looked at Yennefer, “The note said in the swamp . . . there’d been some drownings . . . animal marks on the bodies . . . “

“Drownings? Swamp? Geralt, what note did you pick up . . . ? The case with the drownings was a cursed lantern last week, I took care of that one, remember?“ She cleared her throat and gestured to the bath, “But, you can still-”

“So there’s no coin in what I just went through and I wasted a full three days tracking beasts I wasn’t hired to kill and won’t get anything for?” Geralt asked loudly, “Is that what I’m to take away from this?”

Jaskier cleared his throat, “Well, I mean, killing Drowners and probably preventing-”

“So now,” Geralt held up a hand, “I have to go back out there and kill something to make rent. After being gone for a whole week and spending four of those days up to my arse in swampmuck?”

“ . . . would look that way.” Jaskier said softly.

Geralt took several deep breaths through his nose and cleared his throat, “Yennefer, in the future would you please get rid of old notes and make sure I don't get turned around again?”

“Of course, Geralt, I-” Yennefer moved to be closer but Geralt shook his head so she stayed a bit back, grimacing apologetically at him.

Geralt kept staring into the middle ground, “Jaskier, you’re gonna go around and get set in one of the taverns as a regular entertainer and get to advertising the shop. Alright? Full time, not just ‘when you feel like it’ or ‘when the muse is right’.”

“Sure Geralt, right away.” Jaskier said softly.

“Thank you, now, get out and leave me alone.” Geralt said softly and moved to the bath.

Yennefer and Jaskier quickly retreated to the bedroom as the washroom door slammed behind them. The sorceress grimaced and moved to change back into her dress, “He’s very upset.”

“Been a while since he’s ordered us both out.” Jask muttered sullenly, “It’s not like we did it on purpose!” He glanced at Yennefer and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, “Why does he treat us so?”

Yennefer arched a dark brow and lightly smacked Jask's hands off, “We need to apologize properly, start thinking, bard.”

“You’re the magic one, just conjure up his deepest desire and call it a night!” Jask groaned and flopped back on their massive bed, “And then we’ll blow him and he’ll forget all about being sent on a wild goose chase that almost certainly was nearly fatal and clearly wet and uncomfortable.”

Yennefer stopped and tapped her chin, “I have a plan but you’ll need to not be your usual annoying self.”

* * *

Geralt soaked back in the hot water, a cloth draped across his eyes and his arms hanging over the tub sides when he heard the door open, footsteps then the door closed again, “I want to be alone, thank you.” There was no response but he could hear shuffling and things being set about and Geralt growled, “I can find other places to be alone if you two aren’t going to-”

There was a soft hissing-pop sound and the Witcher’s nose twitched, a citrus scent filled his nostrils and he sat up, pulling the cloth off his face, Yennefer was getting into the water. Geralt frowned deeply and watched her, the sorceress sighed, reached for the soap, then for his hand and started washing Geralt’s arm. He was about to comment when another pair of hands stroked over her shoulders and hair, Geralt looked around and Jask was kneeling behind him. Geralt grunted and shifted in their hands, settling back as they cleaned him up until he was almost sleeping in the lukewarm water. He was so relaxed, in fact, that he startled when Yen stood up in the water and was stepping out. 

The Witcher looked about in confusion, “Where are you two going?”

“You’ve had your bath, now we have work to do,” Yen shrugged as she and Jask hurried out the door, “You were annoyed with us, remember?”

Geralt sat in the water and mumbled something.

Jask leaned in the door and tilted his head, “What’s that, Geralt? Do speak up!”

Geralt grumbled and huffed, “I said you aren’t that bad . . . felt good . . . “

“So nice of you to admit.” Yen nodded, tying back her long curls, “Now, will you let Jask and I apologize properly to you for being disorganized and sending you about on fruitless endeavors or will you continue to be stoically angry at us?”

Geralt frowned, remembering why he'd been so put out, “Stoically angry.”

“That’s the wrong answer.” Jask said, looking at Yennefer who shrugged.

“Well, he can be stoically angry at us all he likes in that cold tub water then.” She turned to leave.

Geralt grunted and stood up, stepping out of the bath, he grimaced and stretched his back, “Alright.”

Jask quickly moved forward with a towel, “That’s more like it. Let me dry you off then I’ll see about that sore spot.”

Geralt watched Yen go to their bedroom then he sighed, tilting his head down to let Jask dry his hair, “It wasn’t . . . completely fruitless . . . “

“I’m sure, found a few bits that would fetch us some coin or use?” Jask grimaced then stopped when Geralt took the towel and dropped it on the floor, pulling Jask closer, “Not yet, silly.”

“ . . . I miss you when you stay home.” Geralt muttered, putting his forehead on Jask’s shoulder tiredly.

“And here I thought I was annoying and the harbinger of your bad luck?” The bard chuckled and stroked his fingers through Geralt’s hair.

“It is a lot quieter . . . “

“But that’s what suddenly bothers you? Silence?” Jask stepped back, smiling, “Here I thought you lived off of silence and scowls.” Here he ducked down to start drying Geralt’s legs, “Sort of like how a flower lives off sunlight . . . probably something more dour that I can’t think of at the moment.” His eyes lingered a bit as they followed the muscled columns of Geralt’s thighs to just  _ there _ , “you know, I could get a lot more attention if you’d let me make songs about your sexual exploits, people are dying to know-”

“And I’ve told you, no. Bad enough people are clamoring for whatever tall-tale you spin for them, I don’t need them thinking I have a horse-cock or that I fuck for days on end or something.” Geralt said firmly, eyebrow cocked as he regarded the horny bard who wasn’t looking at him at all.

“Just a few quick lymricks? Nothing too serious! A few lines about how your lovers appreciate your stamina and prowess in the-”

“Here’s a lymrick for you,” Geralt snapped, grabbing Jaskier’s arm and hoisting him to his feet, 

“There once was a bard, who got my dick hard. 

To shut him up, my dick into his mouth I did shove. 

Now we finally have some peace and quiet!”

Jaskier blinked a bit, “That barely rhymed and the scheme is just-”

Geralt pressed Jaskier into a crushing kiss and picked him up, carrying the bard under one arm after the kiss to their room. Upon opening the door, they were met with Yennefer lighting just  _ one more  _ candle, her eyes flitted between Jaskier and Geralt and she smiled slightly, “I take it you’re happy to be amongst us again?”

Geralt grunted and set Jaskier down, moving into Yennefer’s space and gazing over her long curls and soft features. He sighed heavily and looked at her, “Hope your in the mood immediately because I’m not going to be good for much.”

Yennefer pursed her lips and tilted her head back, “I’m not sure I am just yet.”

Geralt leaned forward, a slight purr at the tail end of his words, “then I’ll do beautiful things with Jask until you are.”

“Oh? Who, me?” Jaskier looked up from stripping out of his trousers, “Am I to be used as something more than a glorified canary for once?”

Geralt and Yennefer exchanged looks and she smiled, “There’s something about watching two men engage in such a soft, gentle-”

Jaskier snickered, “Nothing Geralt ever does is ‘soft’ or ‘gentle’ and I’m happier for it. If I wanted a man to make ‘soft, gentle’ love to me, I’d go ask one of those doughy healers or that one Lord that keeps making eyes at me.” He moved around and ran his fingers slowly over Geralt’s back, tracing a long scar with his finger then stepping back, “Geralt’s technique is hard, to the point, and rough and I prefer things that way. Gives me something to boast about in the morning, even if I can't walk.”

Geralt cocked an eyebrow then turned around, “You think I can’t do soft and gentle?”

“Not even if your life depended on it.” Jaskier smirked then backed up a step when Geralt reached out to him, “So how do you want to do this?”

“Soft and gentle, hold still.” Geralt took another determined step forward and his fingers brushed Jaskier’s neck but the bard moved back again making the Witcher huff in annoyance, “Stop moving.”

“‘Hold still’ and ‘stop moving’ do not often accompany soft and gentle activities.” Jaskier pointed out.

“If you’d stop moving away-” Geralt glared at the bard then he visibly slumped, “Please, my dandelion, I’m tired, I’m sore and I don’t want to do anything rough and hard for a while.”

Jaskier smiled, “There we go,” He took Geralt’s hand and led him to the bed, easing the big man onto his stomach, “Just relax and let me turn you to goo, my sweet Butcher.”

Yennefer moved to sit next to Geralt, taking some strands of his white hair to plait as Jaskier sprinkled warm oil onto Geralt’s back, his long fingers pressing along his spine and muscles. Geralt’s eyes widened and he groaned, arching into Jaskier’s touch. The sorceress smiled, putting a dandelion into the braid as she went, “You are so predictable.”

Geralt frowned and turned his head to the side, blinking at her, “Am I?”

“You’re easy for us to read, not predictable.” Jaskier piped up, working lower to Geralt’s waist, “And just because we’ve been around you for so long . . . in such . . .  _ intimate _ instances.” 

Geralt closed his eyes and breathed in slowly as Jaskier’s fingers kneaded the meat of his ass and he smiled slightly. He breathed out slowly and looked hazily up at Yennefer, “Is this doing anything for you?” 

“Not yet, my wolf, but I’m sure that Jaskier won’t disappoint us.” Yennefer smiled, leaning down to whisper something at Geralt’s back and his toes curled, heat seeping through in curling lines into his very core.

Geralt frowned, “I’m not affected by magic, what-”

“The oil, Geralt,” Jask murmured as he slid his fingers around the Witcher’s ass, “Infused oil that  _ can  _ be affected by magic. Do you like it?”

Geralt hummed and closed his eyes, hugging a pillow. He nodded after a moment and slid his knees apart slightly. 

Yennefer smiled and tucked the braid behind Geralt’s ear and reached for the comb, stroking it through the rest of Geralt’s thick hair, “That’s it, Witcher, relax your weary bones, poor thing so beleaguered and stressed. Having to care for two layabout, do-nothing’s like us.”

Geralt was about to comment but Jask’s tongue made contact and his eyes snapped open, lip curling back over his teeth in a snarl then he moaned, squeezing the pillow and digging his toes into the mattress, “HHRRNGH!!”

“Oh, it’s been that long, has it?” Yennefer laughed softly and stroked Geralt’s hair, she glanced at Jask, “Mayhaps your precious bard’s mouth could earn more coin if we sold it properly?”

Jaskier lifted his head and glared at her, “I’m not a whore any more than you are, Yen my dear, my talents are-”

Geralt reached back and pushed Jaskier’s head back down, snarling, “Best served where they’re wanted, Jask.”

The bard grunted and gave Geralt’s left buttock a firm smack but went back to his task at which Geralt melted back into the bed. The brunette rolled his eyes then stroked fingers up Geralt’s thighs as he flicked and swirled his tongue in and around the Witcher’s hole. His mouth slowly moved down to kiss and graze his teeth over Geralt’s taint to his balls.

Yennefer reached down to cup Geralt’s chin, “Well I think I’m in a pretty good mood now, how are you feeling, Witcher?”

Geralt mumbled something then nudged Jaskier down with his foot and rolled onto his back, muscles glistening with sweat, his cock rigid against his thigh, “In a very forgiving mood.”

Yennefer reached for the oil and nodded to Jask who was crawling back onto the bed, smirking at the state of the Witcher, “Little more magic for our Witcher before we take him to Heaven?”

“I think he may die and beat us there first judging by how lost he looks.” Jaskier murmured, bending to look in Geralt’s eyes, “Few kisses and he’ll be off to sleep.”

Yennefer cocked an eyebrow, handing over the oil, “Well let’s see if his stamina can withstand your hands and my lips.”

Geralt cocked an eyebrow and propped himself up on his elbows, “You two are insufferable. And my stamina is  _ fine _ .”

“Shhshh, we know, you’re a big bad beastie butcher,” Jask murmured as he drizzled oil between Geralt’s pectorals toward his nether region, “Now, why don’t you lie back down and be quiet, hm?”

Geralt frowned and shifted back onto the pillows, glancing between the two as Jask started to rub his pecs and down his stomach. He breathed out a bit shakily and closed his eyes, “What’s the magic in the oil?”

“Nevermind, love,” Yennefer whispered, kissing Geralt’s cheek, her lips slowly making their way down to his chin, “If it feels good, does it matter?”

“Well, with magic, it tends to- ah.” Geralt’s eyes fluttered as the oil heated up, Elder speech tickling at his ear while Yennefer’s hand hovered over his body coupled with Jaskier’s fingers caressing his thighs and stroking his cock alternately, slowly. The Witcher breathed heavily through his nose, “Hm . . . “

Yennefer finished her spell then went back to kissing Geralt, her fingers tracing up his neck to bury in his long hair. Her lips were soft, Geralt had kissed a fair few people in his long life but he was pretty sure hers would be the ones that he’d never forget. He reached up and cradled her face in his large, scarred hands, a slight pang of guilt at touching her delicate-seeming skin with such rough digits but then the memory of this same woman decapitating a group of grown men with a word and not a blink passed through his thoughts. Which may or may not be part of why he was attracted to her really . . . he felt her lips part under his and it brought him back to the present. He followed her lead all while Jask was busy doing something . . . else. Geralt slipped his tongue into Yen’s mouth and cracked one eye open to watch what was going on below his waist.

Jask was sitting between Geralt’s legs with his own spread and draped over Geralt’s while dripping more oil down on the head of their cocks and down the shafts, the bard smirked and stroked their cocks together, biting his bottom lip. The brunette leaned back and groaned softly, “Oh the songs I’m going to write for this . . . “

Yen cocked an eyebrow and broke the kiss, “You will  _ not  _ write songs about our private exploits.”

“Oh come on, not _both_ of you, those sell the best! Tales of the mighty Witcher’s sexual prowess!” Jaskier tilted his head back further and almost yelped when Geralt grabbed his arm and pulled him forward in one single jerk so that they were nose-to-nose and the bard let their cocks go, “ . . . No?”

“No.” Geralt growled and leaned in to lightly nip, then kiss Jask’s shoulder up his neck and he bit down on Jask’s earlobe roughly.

Jask gasped and his cock throbbed then he moaned, looking at Yen, "call off your beast, madam, before I embarrass us all!"

Yennefer laughed and crawled over to wrap her arms around Geralt's waist to grip his large cock, she purred in his ear and whispered a word that made his eyes widen and his pupils blew wide as the oil still slathered over his body made a wave of heat shoot to his balls and he groaned. He was about to turn and get his vengeance when there was a loud squeal under him. He switched his attention to Jaskier and his eyes widened, "Uh, Yen?"

"Oh Jaskier," Yennefer sighed, "that oil isn't meant for human bodies, dear."

Jaskier's face was beet red and he gasped, arching his back and pushing his hips up, "O-Oh my g-gods!" He gripped the sheets and his feet dug into the mattress. Thick ropes of cum painted Jask's chest and stomach then he collapses in a shuddering heap, sweat plastering his hair to his scalp.

Geralt slowly crawled over Jaskier, nuzzling his jaw lightly and scenting the bard, "you alright?"

"I think I'm dead." Jaskier wheezed, "what…the  _ fuck _ … Yennefer?"

Yennefer put a hand over her mouth to hide a smirk, "I told you, it wasn't meant for humans."

Geralt helped Jaskier into a comfortable position and kissed his forehead, "You did good, my dandelion."

"Glad to… hear it…" Jask mumbled, his eyes open to slits.

Geralt turned and prowled to Yennefer, "What was it meant for?"

"Bulls." Yennefer smiled as she was eased back into the pillows.

Geralt snorted and chuckled, "you greased me down in cow aphrodisiac?"

"That sounds so vulgar." Yennefer murmured as Geralt's mouth moved to worry small bruises into her neck and shoulder, his big rough hands palming and petting her breasts. She sighed and ran her hands down his back, scratching delicately up his spine then her nails sank into his shoulders as he used some of his teeth on her left nipple, "Not too gentle, Geralt."

Geralt chuckled and looked up from his blessed task of worshiping her tits, "of course, Mistress."

"Very good, you may proceed. Jaskier, are you alive?"

Jaskier waved a hand limply, "doubtfully."

Yennefer pushed Geralt's head lower and then dug her fingers into his hair when his lips met her sex, "Very good! Mm, you absolute brute, you animal!" She arched her back and moved his hair to the side so she could watch, his eyes were softly closed as his tongue darted about her before flattening and laving upwards. Yennefer smiled and ran her fingers gently over the braids as a finger soon joined Geralt's tongue, "Jaskier are you taking notes?"

Jaskier snorted, "I got your notes… right here… wonder witch…" he flopped over and slowly reached under Geralt and pulled the white-haired Witcher's cock back between his legs and popped the head into his mouth.

Geralt curled his spine and made a soft rumbling sound, he added another finger and curled it about until Yennefer breathed in sharply, blue flames dancing in her amethyst eyes and she pressed her pelvis up toward Geralt with an impatient huff. The Witcher lifted his head and glanced back at Jaskier, "that will do, Jask, come up here." He then moved up on the bed and pressed the head of his cock to Yennefer's entrance, his yellow eyes meeting her purple and he slid in. 

Yennefer sighed softly as Jaskier curled up next to her, his hands working oil over her breasts and then he walked his fingers down to circle her clitoris, she watched him then leaned over to catch his lips as Geralt thrust into her. 

Jaskier smirked and nuzzled her ear with his nose, "say the words, goddess, and ascend to heaven."

Geralt grunted, "do it, Yen, fucking say the words!"

Yennefer arched her back as she whispered the spell then her eyes snapped open and she cried out, latching her fingernails into Geralt's shoulder, drawing blood while Geralt growled and thrust, the fire in his balls bringing a surging tidal wave of an orgasm to crash into the big man, all this while Jaskier whimpered and shuddered against the mattress.  They laid in a tingly heap of twitching appendages and shuddering, heaving breaths. Geralt slowly flopped onto his back between the two and gathered them to his sides. Kissing his bard's and his sorceress's foreheads then breathed out heavily, "that was… intense…"

"Understatement, my wolf…" Yennefer murmured, her head tucked against Geralt's right pectoral.

"Agreed…" Jaskier mumbled, his own face smashed into Geralt's chest, rubbing his cheek against it, "mmmm never have I been so surrounded by such firm bosoms."

Geralt smacked the bard's backside lightly, eliciting a soft yelp of surprise from him, "quiet you."

Javier pouted and huffed, looking out the window, "I think it's starting to rain."

Geralt hummed then his eyes snapped open, he sat bolt upright and quickly got out of the bed and rummaged for the towel from the washroom, wiping himself off before struggling into his trousers. 

Both Jaskier and Yennefer frowned in confusion. The sorceress folded her arms, "wheres the fire, Geralt?"

"You locked the door downstairs, didn't you?" Geralt grumbled once his breeches were laced up.

"I think so, why? You think someone is going to rob-"

Geralt held up a finger then they heard the frantic knocking downstairs, "if the door is locked, how is Ciri getting in?" He growled and hurried to the stairs. He took the stairs down three at a time and made it to the door just as the rain began to pour down. He wrenched the bolt back and tugged open the door on the little blonde girl shivering, a little damp already, "Cirilla, get inside."

"I know I'm a bit late, I wasn't sure if it would rain or not and then it started so I thought that I'd come home. Oh, are these Drowner tongues? But I thought you were hunting Wargs this time? I was sure I left the note… _somewhere_ …" she looked about with her brow furrowed.

Geralt smiled slightly as the girl carried on, "there was a mix-up."

"Oh dear…" Ciri bit her lip and looked apologetically at Geralt, "I'm sorry, I seemed to have misplaced it. You weren't horribly inconvenienced were you, Geralt?"

He shrugged, "I have to go back out. Rents due."

Ciri looked at her feet, "... oh."

Geralt sighed and moved to help her out of her cloak, "it's alright, Ciri. I'm used to it."

"Maybe I could be doing something useful!" Ciri's eyes lit up, "maybe Yen can teach me some spells and-"

"No," Geralt said firmly, "i said no magic until you're older. Control now, use later."

Ciri pursed her lips and huffed through her nose, "alright, I'll find something else to do but I want to help."

"I'll see if either of the others know of something. Have you eaten?" Geralt asked, leading Ciri upstairs.

"Mhm, about an hour ago." Ciri stopped and looked around, "are Jask and Yen not home?"

Geralt cleared his throat, "They're indisposed."

Ciri fixed him with a look that could roughly be translated as 'you aren't fooling me but I shall play along' then clasped her hands behind her back, "I see, well, will you tell them good night from me when they recover?"

Geralt rubbed the back of his neck and nodded slowly, "alright. Good night."

Ciri moved closer and leaned up, Geralt smiled and ducked his head so she could kiss him on the cheek, "good night, Geralt. The flowers are very nice."

Geralt's ears reddened and he reached up to touch the braids, "uh, thanks." He felt a wave of some strange sensation as the girl went down the short hall to her bedroom, he wasn't quite sure what name the tingling itch in his hands, the slight smile in the corner of his mouth or the alert line of his spine had but he thought perhaps it was very close to paternal instinct. He turned and went back to his and his two lovers' room where they were sitting looking guilty again but the Witcher just crawled up the bed and pulled them into his sides again, "Cirilla says good night."

"Good night, Ciri." Jaskier mumbled, snuggling back into Geralt.

Yennefer smiled and closed her eyes, "good night you two."

"And you're both still going to work." Geralt said then smirked at the loud groans of protest.


End file.
